1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a screw connection for a non-shiftable multiple plate clutch and a multiple plate clutch.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
A screw connection for a non-shiftable multiple plate clutch having a clamping bolt, a bolt nut cooperating with the clamping bolt, and a clamping bushing also cooperating with the clamping bolt is known from DE 196 25 318 C2. According to this prior art, a conical seat is formed between the clamping bushing and the clamping bolt. The clamping bushing cooperating with the clamping bolt supports a further clamping bushing on the radially outer side. A plate stack is fixed between this further clamping bushing and a clamping ring.